Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (6 + (1 - 5 \times 10)) \times 5 $
$ = (6 + (1 - 50)) \times 5 $ $ = (6 + (-49)) \times 5 $ $ = (6 - 49) \times 5 $ $ = (-43) \times 5 $ $ = -43 \times 5 $ $ = -215 $